Teikō no Mahō
by axervii
Summary: AU. In Teikou, there was a legend that once in every generation, a student was chosen to possess one of its old magic. There are seven powers. For the first time by chance of fate, these 'conjurers' were chosen from the same generation. The story behind the Generation of Miracles is more than it seems.
1. The Path that We Took

**AN**: Hello readers! Thank you for checking out this story. I have to say, this was inspired by the manga "Yamada and the Seven Witches". Obviously, they are a bit different and the powers are not as they seem like in the manga. I advised you, if you want, to read the manga first to have an idea of what this story is about. But, if you don't want, it's fine since things will be explained gradually in the story anyway.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM or review. I look forward to it.

Again, this story, like all my others, is **GEN**.

Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

[**Chapter 1: The Path that We Took**]

* * *

Kuroko had no idea what Akashi Seijuurou had meant when the redhead had stared at him so intensely during that time in the fourth gymnasium and merely stated, "Found _you_,". Aomine didn't seem to understand as well but merely wrote it off as something that was basketball-related.

In a way, it had been.

The redheaded boy had discovered his potential and Kuroko made what he could from it: misdirection. While he knew that Akashi was impressed by the skill, he also wasn't fully satisfied. If Kuroko had to describe it, he deduced that Akashi was either looking for or expecting something else entirely. The only one who appeared to comprehend Akashi's restlessness with the teal haired boy's situation was Midorima Shintarou.

Kuroko might not act like it but he knew that Akashi kept an eye on him more than he did to anyone else on their team.

It took some time. Maybe, Akashi wasn't exactly trying to be subtle about it.

But, he later discovered that the redhead's expectations surpassed those of the basketball team's interests. Akashi made sure to be associated with Kuroko, first and foremost. Aomine had even commented that the redhead had taken a liking to the teal haired boy. Kuroko knew that that wasn't the case. Then, Akashi sometimes asked about his opinion about other people, especially regarding their fellow first year regulars and Momoi. Lastly, the other boy always made certain that there was at least one regular (or Momoi) with him.

While it was still related to the club, the fact that Akashi always did these things _outside_ of the club confirmed it.

He wondered if it had anything to do with _that_ but waved it off, considering that he hadn't told anyone or exactly shown any of it to other people to merit attention for it. But, Akashi's interest on him was unsettling.

Then, when Kise finally joined their little band of misfits, the reason behind Akashi's watchful eyes finally revealed itself. Apparently, there was one piece left to complete the unsolved puzzle and that was Kise Ryouta. Kuroko knew that he hadn't imagined it when the redhead's eyes gleamed. The same way they did when they first met.

He honestly had nothing to teach the blonde, so, Kuroko sort of didn't understand why he was assigned to be Kise's instructor.

Though, it wasn't until that game with the second string members against Komagi Junior High that Kuroko finally figured out that it was to earn Kise's cooperation and respect. After that exhibition game, the blonde had been admittedly easier to get along.

A month after the blonde was officially part of their 'clique', Akashi had called in for a meeting within them and Momoi.

It was late and they were the only ones in the gym. Kuroko was standing beside Aomine who was slouching and yawning while Momoi was silently sitting on the bench on the other side of Kuroko. Murasakibara was standing faithfully beside Akashi across from them and Midorima just sighed from the other side of Aomine. Kise was eyeing them curiously, apparently not used to just seeing them all like this, from his position seated cross-legged on the floor in front of Kuroko.

"I heard that this is a very rare phenomenon that could only occur once in a century but I can't believe _this_," Midorima commented with calculating eyes as he eyed Kuroko and Momoi in particular.

The pink haired girl merely smiled at the verdant haired youth. Midorima, for some reason, flinched.

"Eh? What do you mean, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked in confusion as he squinted up at the other.

"Don't play dumb, Kise," Midorima responded wryly. "Amongst us, I can say that you've put your ability into full use," His eyes narrowed at the blonde while Kise shot up and stood up as he eyed the team's shooting guard with wide, almost terrified, eyes.

"W-What?" Kise laughed, his face contorting with evident discomfort.

Kuroko didn't understand what they were talking about. But, Momoi seemed to comprehend it, while Kise looked lost even with partial recognition in his eyes. Of course, Murasakibara, Akashi, and Midorima perfectly knew what was going on. Aomine just yawned from beside him again, but appeared to be eyeing the others as if they had lost their minds. Which, to Kuroko, wasn't actually that far from the truth as long as they weren't explaining anything.

"You have so many fangirls, Ki-chan," Momoi commented with a sly grin. "And I _know_ that you've tried that charm of yours on Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan several times already," She added brightly as the blonde paled further at her words.

But, then, he straightened as his eyes narrowed at the teal haired boy and tanned male.

"_Maybe_ I did," Kise admitted vaguely. "Though, it wasn't as if it ever worked on them,"

Before any of them could put their opinions on what Kise had supposedly done, Kuroko walked forward and stood directly in front of Akashi who had yet to say anything. While he didn't mind hanging out with his friends, Kuroko felt rather left out as to what they were going on and on about.

"Akashi-kun, what is going on?" He finally asked as the others fell silent at his inquiry.

"Told you, Aka-chin," Murasakibara remarked dully from beside the redhead. "Then, this is going to go smoothly as long as you explain it with Kuro-chin. He's good at asking questions," To others, it merely seemed like a suggestion. But the certainty behind their center's words belied a deeper implication.

Akashi didn't say anything before moving forward to take Kuroko's hand into his.

The teal haired boy startled at the action, but didn't pull away. Even the others were transfixed by the action.

"Do you know where Nijimura-san is right now, Kuroko?" The redhead questioned with expecting eyes.

"Hmm?" Kuroko hummed as he thought about it. "Well, I think he's on his way to his house. He might've stopped by the convenience store," He answered somewhat unsurely, but the words just came out of his mouth.

The implication hit him as he stared wide-eyed at Akashi. _How_ did he know that? He had never mentioned to anyone that he could tell whenever someone was. He just could. And, he even went along with Midorima's annoyed grumbles that it was a sixth sense he had for locating Aomine and Kise whenever the two were late for practice. At Akashi's triumphant expression, Kuroko wondered if the redhead knew all of his capabilities.

Nervously, Kuroko took a step back from the redhead but tried not to flinch when the hold around his hand tightened.

"You get it, don't you?" Akashi smirked at him.

"Explaining it would be a better approach," Kuroko exhaled slowly as he eyed his teammate carefully. "How did Akashi-kun know to ask that kind of question?" He enquired as he let Akashi pull him forward to stand beside him.

Akashi eyed the rest of the team with calculating red eyes. Then, right in front of them, his left eye lightened into a strong shade of gold.

"A-Akashi?" Aomine's jaw dropped as he stared at the redhead with wide eyes.

Kuroko stared at the others around them and was unhappy to find that the only ones who seemed to be surprised by this development was he, Aomine, and Kise. He didn't like this feeling. They all seemed to know what Akashi was pertaining to, even Momoi, and he was honestly getting unnerved.

The mentioned redhead straightened and lifted his chin almost superiorly with a dark smirk.

"Let me take over from here," He drawled as he let go of Kuroko's hand and sauntered to stand on the center.

"Why does Aka-chin always change things?" Murasakibara mumbled, obviously annoyed, as he positioned himself beside Kuroko instead.

"Now then, we should get straight to the point," Akashi started as he ignored the tall purple haired boy. "When Yukimura-sensei told me that more than one ability had surfaced in our generation, I was quite sceptical. After all, my gift includes being able to identify people with gifts as well," At this, his smirk widened while Kise suddenly looked like as if he had seen a ghost and Aomine refused to look at the redhead.

"But, there were others," Kuroko deduced, starting to understand where this was going.

"You're right, always quick on the uptake, _Tetsuya_," Akashi smiled at him, but his eyes were probing and Kuroko almost took a step back at how the other had addressed him by his first name. "You see, this is where it gets complicated. In Teikou, there was a legend. It chooses one of its students every generation and grants him or her one of its seven magics. There has never been a case where more than one student from the same generation acquired these gifts. Let alone, _all of them_. So, our case is quite peculiar," He concluded amusedly.

"By seven magics, you mean, _all_ of us here…" Kise trailed off as his widened eyes stared at all of them with wonderment.

"Correct again, Ki-chan!" Momoi beamed as she stood up from the bench. "And, _yes_, even Dai-chan has his own ability. He just refuses to use it because he thinks that it's quite useless," She shook her head in exasperation at this.

"Well, to me, it _is_," Aomine replied wryly with a scowl. "I like the way I am," He declared as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You could use some refining," Midorima delivered ruthlessly and ignored the tan player's glower.

"Momocchi," The blonde's eyes widened as if he finally understood something. "Y-You _read my mind_!" He accused with wild eyes.

The pink haired girl winked at him.

"Did I?" She asked cheekily with a wide grin.

Before Kise could lament over what the girl did to him, Kuroko cut into their discussion with a pensive frown to Akashi.

"Then, why did Akashi-kun call all of us here?" He questioned, apprehensive. "And, you haven't elaborated on Teikou's legend, yet. While I trust Akashi-kun's words, I can tell that you are leaving some things out," He pointed out blandly and not accusingly.

"Told you so," Murasakibara commented drearily.

At this, Akashi's eyes gleamed with approval.

"Atsushi's right, as always," He smoothly revealed with a dark smile. "You ask the right questions,"

* * *

_In Teikou, there was a __**legend**__._

_The school itself was built by the very enchantments of seven witches. Some say that the school is alive. While others say that the witches' magic merely lives on with it. No one knows when it started but very few people knew that there is more to that than just a legend._

_Seven gifts. Seven people from different generations. Conjurers._

_Always chosen by the school to bear one of it. Never has there been a case where more than one gift had surfaced in the same generation._

_Outsiders thought that the moniker 'Generation of Miracles' was applied due to specific individual's unparalleled strength when it came to basketball. Undefeated. Indomitable. But, the school had given that name for this generation due to the miraculous event that has taken place._

_Emperor._

_Prophet._

_Reader._

_Jumper._

_Practitioner._

_Charmer._

_Caster._

_All from the same generation. It is believed that the gifts will only stay with the student for as long as he or she is a student of Teikou. Though, there is an untold part of the legend that has not been uncovered yet. And, __**this**__, is the story of a new legend…_

* * *

Akashi eyed the scowling Nebuya Eikichi calmly.

While the other people of their club were already cowering behind him, the muscular player stood defiantly in front of him. Nebuya had come in late to practice due to a matter regarding academics and Akashi had appropriately punished him ruthlessly, not accepting any excuses.

Obviously, the other wasn't happy about it. His temper spoke for him.

"I know that you've been made captain a month ago, but this is _ridiculous_–" He ranted angrily, obviously lost in his own rage.

"Eikichi, silence yourself," He merely stated and watched impassively as the surprised player fell quiet. "Now, let me repeat this _again_, do the usual training menu four times than you usually do. It seems that tripling it doesn't really appeal to you," Akashi's eyes narrowed darkly.

The others cringed at the punishment and watched with disbelief as a suddenly attentive Nebuya saluted and did as he was told without complaint.

Akashi walked to the benches and sat down with his arms crossed.

"Resume practice," He ordered and watched as every player in the gym did as they were told.

No one could defy him.

His orders were _absolute_.

* * *

Murasakibara paused in munching a stick of pocky in favour of staring at the basketball court with interest.

He gave a quiet hum of approval from beside his female coach as if he had seen something intriguing. The woman, Masako Araki, frowned as she stared at her ace with narrowed eyes. He was unusually early to club meeting and they were still the only ones on the court right now. Still, it took some serious bribing and coaxing to make Murasakibara to even attend practice, and that was when he wasn't terrorising the other players with his childish and, sometimes admittedly cruel, whims.

"Don't you think another member to the club would be fascinating, Masa-chin?" The giant first year suddenly remarked dully from out of nowhere as he continued to munch on his pocky, a thoughtful glint in his purple eyes.

To her credit, Masako instantly covered up the surprise she felt. With Murasakibara harshly criticising players and always conveying how much he only played basketball because he was good at it, she never expected him to actively take interest on the club unless it directly involved him.

"What do you mean?" She questioned briskly instead.

"Well, I hope we can get along with Muro-chin," He commented blandly as his half-lidded eyes stared at the empty court. "He seems nice," Murasakibara gave a small smile of anticipation.

Masako didn't understand what the other meant, but, before she could pressure the other with her _shinai_ into telling her what the hell he was going on about, the other regulars and members of the club finally arrived. _Two minutes late_. She soon forgot about Murasakibara and prepared a long lecture about punctuality to the players.

Two weeks later, Yousen got a transfer student, Himuro Tatsuya.

* * *

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi screamed as she reached the tanned male's classroom.

Whispers instantly arose inside while her pink eyes darted around in search of her childhood friend. She frowned when she finally realized that he wasn't to be seen. The club was going to commence a practice match with Shikotsu High later this afternoon and Harasawa wanted to see how Aomine would fair in the team. Even if the former ace of Teikou only played for a quarter, the coach had stated, he just wanted to see how Touou's ace not attending practice would highlight the team's dynamics.

Though, she blinked in perplexity when Sakurai Ryou approached her.

"I'm sorry, Momoi-san!" He bowed to her as he stared at her with teary eyes. "Aomine-san was just here a while ago and I should've stopped him. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He rambled apologetically as he bowed several times and avoided her pink-eyed gaze which had sharpened.

"Don't worry about it, Sakurai-kun," Momoi assured him with a wide smile.

The brunette boy let out a sigh of relief.

_Mistake number __**two**__._

"In fact, why don't you come with me for a moment?" She asked sweetly as she grabbed the other's wrist in a near bruising grip. As soon as they were out in the hallway and left the bewildered stares of Sakurai's classmates, Momoi didn't show any mercy as she pulled his ear and twisted it painfully.

"O-Oww! Momoi-san–"

"Cut the act, Aomine-kun," The pink haired girl declared darkly as she gazed at 'Sakurai' menacingly. "You should know better than to use _that_ against me," She smiled at him knowingly as she let go of his ear.

For a moment, 'Sakurai' froze.

Then, he scowled.

"How'd you know?" He drawled back at her, rubbing his poor ear. "I got his character _just fine_," He grumbled back at her.

"Just two mistakes that gave you away, _Dai_-_chan_," She couldn't help but remark wryly. "I can't hear anything from you, mistake number one. And, mistake number two, you let your guard down for a moment! Sakurai-kun would never feel relieved for being 'forgiven'! He'd apologise further! And _what_ were you thinking? Using that ability here? And you had the gall to accuse me of abusing my gift!" She accused as she poked him on the chest angrily.

"Well, it was worth a try," 'Sakurai' shrugged and yawned, appearing out of character in the brunette's body with his real identity disclosed. "I forgot about that gift of yours, or else, I wouldn't have resorted to this in the first place," He groused as he scratched the back of his head in irritation

Momoi wasn't amused.

"And you say it's useless," She mumbled in annoyance. "Though, how _dare_ you, Dai-chan! Using that to skip the practice match later! Not only that, with this trick, how do you think Sakurai-kun would feel if you make him miss the game later?" Momoi complained to him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I get it, alright?" He growled as he walked past her. "Sheesh, it's not as if our opponents are strong anyway,"

Momoi frowned at his comment but ran after him.

"Aomine-kun!" She yelled at his back. "Where did you hide Sakurai-kun?"

"Not so loud, Satsuki!"

* * *

Takao stared.

"How did you know that, Shin-chan?" He wondered out loud, voice a mix between awe and confusion.

"I just do," Midorima answered tersely. "Now, _stop_ bothering me, Takao!" He snapped angrily.

Takao grinned as he ran to catch up to his briskly walking teammate.

"No, no! I can't just let this go!" He insisted as he turned his sharp eyes towards the taller teen, contrasting his seemingly unbothered expression. "You just took one look at me and _knew_ that I stopped playing basketball during my second year in middle school. I know that you don't even remember me as your opponent but _how_ did you know that?"

"_I just do_," Midorima repeated darkly, voice strained with forced patience. "Just be grateful that I am letting you practice with me so you wouldn't hinder this team's progress. Now, please stop this nonsense questioning and go back to practice," He gritted out as his hand tightened around his stuffed bear lucky item.

"Well, it was just for half a year anyway," Takao elaborated thoughtfully. "It was because my grandfather was diagnosed with cancer. I took up basketball again after that as soon as I could. Not long, my team was defeated by your team. _But,_ I'm not as rusty as I used to be before! So, don't go thinking that I didn't make up for the time I missed playing. Just watch this Interhigh, Shin-chan, you'll see," He smirked at the green haired teen who merely stared.

"I didn't need to hear your explanation," Midorima commented dryly. "Or, justifications, for that matter. I already know,"

With that, Midorima continued his way to the locker rooms.

"W-What?" Takao squawked as he gaped. "I'm _not_ justifying anything! Shin-chan! Why are you so irritable?" He complained as he trotted after the taller male.

* * *

"That hurts, senpai!" Kise yelped as he was kicked again. "Is this how you show your tough love?" He whined as crocodile tears slid down his cheeks.

Kasamatsu blushed as he avoided the seemingly golden glow enveloping the blonde model.

"Shut up, idiot!" The captain yelled angrily as he stalked out of the school. "And _stop_ following me! Isn't it enough that you have fans _everywhere_? Leave me alone, damn it," He growled as he walked hastily to put distance between them.

Ever since he had told the blonde off, Kise had been acting _weird_ towards him.

And, Kasamatsu absolutely detested clingy people.

Though, he ignored the urge to just stare at the blonde. Ever since he met him, Kasamatsu always had this urge to just stare and _stare_. He felt like an idiot. Then, there was this pull that always brought out some sort of twisted fondness for Kise Ryouta. He _hated_ it. He knew that he didn't have a crush on him. He knew himself better than that. But, he also couldn't explain this… this… _attraction_. And, it was driving him crazy unless he put some distance between them.

It didn't help that many people seemed to be attracted to the blonde as well. He knew that. Even his own teammates had succumbed to the disease. _Damn_, he knew that Kise was good-looking as a model but not this eye-catching. What was _wrong_ with them?

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Wait up!" Kise yelled as he ran up to catch to his captain with a wide grin.

To the third year, it was like seeing sparkles that was too blindingly bright.

"Leave me alone," Kasamatsu snarled as he kicked the blonde again, ignoring the literal 'kicked-puppy' look as he made hurried steps to avoid the other. What was with Kise and his whatever-the-hell-it-was that entice people to him? Realizing how he had worded it, even mentally, Kasamatsu growled low in his throat, ignoring how other people around him were skittering away from his dark countenance.

Since he was so busy hurrying away, he didn't notice the smirk that adorned Kise's face as the blonde stared at his retreating back.

"To think, he can actually _resist_," The blonde hummed as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"By the way," Kagami paused as he leaned on the table, staring intently at Kuroko. "Why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member," He pointed out swiftly.

Kuroko just fell silent and took a sip of his milkshake.

So, he pried further.

"Is there some reason you play basketball?" He asked instead, eyes boring on the teal haired teen.

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle, _winning is everything_," Kuroko finally spoke as his eyes darkened somewhat. "Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us but we weren't a team. Though, our circumstance is a bit complex. What others failed to know is that every member of the Generation of Miracles possesses talents that are hard to comprehend," At this, his eyes narrowed as he stared out the window.

"Talents?" The redhead raised an eyebrow sceptically. "I know that they're supposedly stronger than normal basketball players but, aren't you, sort of, _exaggerating much_?" He scratched the back of his head with a frown.

For some reason, Kuroko looked quietly amused.

"Teikou is different," The teal haired teen merely said before standing up. "And, the reason I am playing is to make you and our team the best in Japan. My former teammates have become too lenient on their talent. It was one of the reasons why it was better for us to stay separated like this," His lips quirked up into something that resembled a smile.

_He makes it sound like he was the reason they split up!_

"You are seriously _weird_," Kagami deadpanned. "But, we'll defeat them," He stated confidently with a cocky grin.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow before his eyes strayed to Kagami's neck.

"Stay strong like this, Kagami-kun," Kuroko advised as he finally started to leave the table and looked over his shoulder. "Your hesitation is written all over you. Whoever that person is, he's closer than you think," With that, he strode out of Maji Burger with his wraithlike presence.

Kagami was left dumbfounded at his parting words.

Then, he tore the wrapper on one of his burgers and chewed aggressively.

_You are one creepy bastard, Kuroko!_

* * *

"Where did you find this, Izuki?" Hyuuga asked suspiciously as he held the notebook up almost warily.

Izuki blinked before smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I've had that since middle school," He admitted truthfully with an awkward cough. "You see, I have a friend who went to Teikou during his first year. But, he transferred out, partly, due to his dad's work, and because the school disbanded the Supernatural Studies Club which he was a former member of. Anyways, I continued his research as best as I could but all I did was look into some of the gifts' information," He rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Don't tell me that you seriously believe this?" Hyuuga questioned incredulously with wide eyes.

"Well, _I do_," Izuki scowled as he violently ripped the notebook away from his captain, his eyes narrowing. "You should've read his research. Of course, I was sceptical at first but I find myself doubting when I read the last page," He confessed quietly as he opened it to said page.

Hyuuga still gave him unconvinced glances but did approach and read over his friend's shoulder.

'_Izuki-kun, please take care of this. You __**absolutely **__can't let anyone from Teikou know that you have this with you. Our club was disbanded in school due to how we came close in disclosing its secret. I wouldn't have cared but a peculiar event had occurred. It terrified me. My friends from the Supernatural Studies Club had, apparently, met a conjurer, particularly, the __**caster**__. We didn't know the consequences but I am unable to ignore the fact that my friends forgot __**everything**__ that had anything to do with our club._

_I instantly made to transfer out in order to avoid this casualty but I'm afraid that no one can escape from this conjurer. In this notebook, I was forbidden by Yoshizuka-kun, the SSC President, from writing the names of the conjurers that we have identified so far during our debut year in Teikou. So, by the time you reach high school, I think you would be safe to look into this. The reason is stated somewhere in this notebook. I am sorry if I am burdening you but this is the only thing I can think of in order for our hard work not to die out like it did the last time._

_Though, I will give you three warnings if you ever decide to continue this endeavour: first, when you identify a conjurer, make sure to avoid them, at least, until you know their current designation given by the current caster (since knowing it would nullify their powers against you). Second, never, ever, approach Teikou Middle School for this. Third, and lastly, if you ever get to identify the caster (which we weren't able to totally disclose), write his or her name this time. To me, he's the most dangerous of them all._

_Thank you for reading this, Izuki-kun, I appreciate it.  
Fujioka Shoutaro'_

"Is he for real?" Hyuuga breathed out as he read the letter again with wide eyes.

"Fujioka wouldn't lie about something like this," Izuki remarked solemnly as he closed the notebook. "He's a hardworking fellow and he only believes things that have some basis on them. One of the reasons he joined this club is because he wanted to validate events that other people labelled as strange, unexplained, or supernatural phenomena. Unless he has some substantial evidence, he's the kind of person that can't be easily swayed. I've known him since elementary and he's pretty laidback. So, it was surprising that the last time I saw him and got this, he's pretty much scared out of his wits," He shook his head as if to shake off an unpleasant memory.

"But, seriously, _Conjurers_?" Hyuuga repeated.

"Yes," The point guard nodded his head. "Seven of them. Though, from what I read, during the Supernatural Studies Club's debut in Teikou, an unforeseen event had occurred surrounding this legend. Evidently, conjurers weren't supposed to be from the same generation. And well… you get what I mean," He shrugged as he held the notebook protectively.

"I have this sudden urge to smack you," His captain deadpanned. "But, I somehow believe you,"

At that, Izuki beamed. Before he could lay out his plans to his best friend, an ominous presence made itself known from behind them. They slowly looked over their shoulders and jumped as they saw Aida Riko staring at them contemplatively.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Riko suddenly inserted herself between the two and grinned.

A nosy coach was as good as an unavoidable disaster waiting to happen.

"Uhm…" Hyuuga fumbled.

"…it isn't real?" Izuki tried.

But, Riko was already scheming judging by the glint in her eyes.

If anyone were to look, the title of the notebook was visible even from Izuki's arms.

_**Seven Wonders of Teikou**  
Conjuring Legend Vol. 1_

.

.

* * *

[**End: Chapter 1**]  
Paths diverged at unexpected points.

* * *

.

.

_TBC_.


	2. The World that Only Magic Sees

**AN**: Hello! Thank you for the support that I've garnered in this story! I'm very glad that readers liked it. Though, as I already said, this was inspired by a manga entitled 'Yamada and the Seven Witches' but I have to admit that it's a different one from the actual manga. I'm not actually trying to copy the plot of that, I've got my own one, but some actually thought that it's the same concept. As I've mentioned, I was _inspired, _not doing a YatSW AU.

I only told you to read the manga so you know what idea I got from it. Like the powers, how it belongs to the school, etc.

**Warning(s)**: This chapter might be a littler darker than intended since I've shaped my AU in a way that goes along with the view on Teikou Arc. There will be unexplained things but I'm still building up the actual story.

This story is **GEN**, like my others.

For any of those who are interested in KHR-KnB crossovers, check out my stories entitled: My Father is A Hitman and Phantom Tutor. Of course, only for those who are interested. If you're not, but just wanted to read a good KnB story, then go for Providence.

After that advertising, on with the second chapter.

_Enjoy_

.

.

* * *

[**Chapter 2: The World that Only Magic Sees**]

* * *

_I watched and saw and listened._

_"…do you remember me?"_

_"I don't."_

_I smiled – bitterly, painfully, regretfully._

_"The world is too big for us."_

_"…will you show me?"_

_It was all black, no speck of white or gray or colors._

_It was so dark that I couldn't see my reflection._

_"__**Always**__."_

* * *

Kuroko could remember the first time when _Teikou _had talked to him. It had been by the end of second year. A time when their powers were already at the peak of insanity's door. Sometimes, he asked if it was the price that they were paying in place of their magic. It always answered that it was their right. Sometimes, he asked if this was really their fate. Teikou would always tell him that it's not predetermined.

It was easy to see how this power was slowly destroying them. He wondered if their predecessors suffered as they did.

Kise Ryouta simply didn't believe in love. It simply lost its meaning overtime. Sometimes, it was frightening how the blonde could stay apathetic to all the affection and care that was surrounding him. Or, he simply couldn't tell if they were genuine or not anymore.

Akashi Seijuurou acted as if he was above everyone. They couldn't disobey or lie to him. At least, those that weren't one of them. The redhead had the tendency of not listening to anyone because _they listened to him_. Sometimes, Kuroko wondered if Akashi even knew generosity. Because, people did things for him because they _had_ to and not because they want to. This had led to his captain disregarding other people's feelings.

While Aomine Daiki didn't have a specific purpose in life. Not because he was stupid like other people labeled him as but because his priorities got mixed up with so many people that he had a hard time distinguishing which was his and which wasn't. He loved basketball with everything he had, because that was the thing that he could consider as solely his. And, it angered him when their opponents gave up on him when he was trying so hard to hold on almost desperately.

The tanned teen acted callous and uncaring because it was the only default he knew when his feelings and attributes didn't get jumbled up with the other personas that he had to deal with. Always trying his best to be an individual of his own above the rest.

Momoi Satsuki, though, absolutely adored Kuroko and he didn't know what to do when he knew that her feelings were genuine and rather deep.

She was such a sweet and kind person. And he was sad to see how she became distrustful of other people overtime. Eventually becoming disillusioned of humanity as a whole. Her ability was a very powerful one, being able to read people's minds. But, with that ability, it opened a can of worms that she had obviously not considered. False friendship from artificial relationships and even just the general human mentality that could be too cruel if left unchecked.

And the pink haired girl seemed to be captivated by him because the only person she couldn't read was Kuroko. Most would think of it as shallow but after dealing with the worst, Kuroko understood that she would stick close to the only source of normalcy she could get.

Midorima Shintarou's case, though, was simple. He didn't befriend or bother to know anyone outside their group. For the sole reason that he couldn't be bothered with it when he already knew them, even down to the second when they were born, before they were even aware of it. Kuroko couldn't help but wonder of how Midorima saw each of them as and if it had anything to do as to why he strongly believed in horoscopes almost religiously.

Murasakibara Atsushi was harder to read. Sometimes, he looked unaffected about it all. Sometimes, he felt rather intensely when he saw something interesting. But, it dawned on Kuroko that the purple haired giant could care less about everything because he already knew the consequences before it happened. Murasakibara didn't like people, unless there was food involved, because he already knew what would happen once he befriended them.

It was terrifying how their group was starting to feel… _apart_ from other people.

Even he couldn't deny that when his abilities had reared its head. Akashi knew the basics but even the redhead didn't know what he was fully capable of. It was starting to scare him and he had even asked Teikou for guidance.

The answer he received wasn't much help.

"_Let things make its natural flow,_" It had said with such knowing voice that Kuroko had learned to abhor by the time he was in third year. Their torment merely showed itself in their decreasing interaction with people and it especially revealed itself in their basketball.

He needed… to fix this. He needed them to feel human. Even if there would be an end by graduation. Before it was already too late.

But, how?

Of course, Teikou had answered his call.

_Caster_.

* * *

_From: Murasakicchi  
Subject: kise-chin  
Msg: don't you dare.  
13:24:11_

_From: Kise-chin  
Subject: Nyah ^_^  
Msg: I just did, Murasakicchi, I just did! :)  
13:26:32_

* * *

Seirin stared at the gaggle of girls lined up inside the gym. They didn't seem to notice their teal haired member lingering by the back, further remaining unseen. Though, it was Riko who finally noticed the tall blonde male standing within the crowd, a bright grin on his face as he signed autograph after autograph.

Now, she knew that it couldn't be a coincidence. Especially after they just knew that they were against Kaijou in a practice match by the end of the week.

"Kise Ryouta," She couldn't help but mutter.

The blonde perked up at the mention of his name, gold eyes meeting hers for a second. His brow furrowed for a moment before he was smiling back at the girls (his fans?) once again. Riko ignored the urge to grit her teeth and merely stared at the spectacle in front of them.

Just what was the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryouta doing in Seirin?

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the mesmerized girls almost beside themselves with anticipation just to get an autograph from the blonde. Ever since that discussion with Hyuuga and Izuki about that legend, she had been wary of any student of Teikou. It was especially hard when one of their teammates was from said school. Though, Kuroko hadn't shown any sign of discontentment towards them so it had been easy to act normal towards him.

But while that notebook certainly helped, it wasn't complete and that idiot Izuki hadn't thought to ask about the _second_ _volume_.

Emperor, Prophet, Reader, Jumper, Practitioner, Charmer, and Caster. With the information provided only consisting of the second, third, and fifth conjurer. Well, she already had her guess as to what the role of Charmer was but she could never be too sure as their powers always delved deeper than the actual norm.

She had done her own research. Teikou was a _very_ old school. So, it had been natural that there were many myths surrounding its history. Some of which had been about a goddess blessing the school, or about an animal spirit protecting its students (an article had been devoted to this one during an earthquake that had occurred thirty years ago, with the trapped first year middle school students miraculously surviving) or, the root of the matter, the Conjurers – where the founders were originally seven witches who entrusted their powers to Teikou's students every generation.

Of course, she also couldn't overlook the present legend that dominated the basketball circuit, the _Generation of Miracles_.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Kise murmured to the crowd of swooning women. "Can you wait for another five minutes?" His golden eyes met Riko's once again, seemingly pleading, but she had a sharp eye for people to be able to pinpoint the real intensity behind that stare.

Riko wanted to shout that their team had practice to commence and Kise Ryouta was disrupting it. Though, looking at the awed and slightly wary countenance of her team, it might take a while before they could even focus on practice. It was why she hated attention-calling nuisances, it kept her boys distracted. So, turning back to the bothersome blonde, she merely sighed and nodded in consent and received a grateful beam for her effort.

Contrary to his words, it took about fifteen minutes before the girls were persuaded to leave the gym. And that had been when Hyuuga finally had enough and stepped in.

Riko looked for Kuroko for some advice. At first, she thought that he had disappeared on them. But, squinting better, she found him at the very back and eyes nowhere near his former blonde teammate who appeared to be more of a celebrity than an actual basketball prodigy.

"Well, that's that," Kise sighed, once again, calling their attention. "That's not what I actually came to Seirin for. Since I heard that we'd be playing you in a practice match, I can't help myself and come here. After all, this is the school that Kurokocchi chose for himself," He smiled at them, but Riko frowned, it didn't look sincere.

"K-Kurokocchi?" Hyuuga mumbled out in slight confusion.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," The blonde shrugged nonchalantly before his eyes searched among them. "So, how long are you going to hide from me, ne, Kurokocchi? It's been a while since anyone saw you. If it wasn't for Momocchi, I wouldn't even know where to look for," Kise laughed but there was no humor in his eyes.

If Riko wasn't already staring at Kuroko, she would've missed his flinch. It was subtle but she noticed the sudden, no matter how slight, movement of his shoulders.

Kuroko stood silent for a moment. Then, his feet moved and he slowly went to stand in front of the team. And directly across from Kise Ryouta.

_W-What is this atmosphere?_ Riko wondered with trepidation, her eyes moving from the teal haired teen to the blonde. _This pressure is… overwhelming. I can't even tell if it's coming from Kise-kun or Kuroko-kun._ She grimaced and noted the cautious stance of the rest of the team. Even Kagami was silent.

"You protected them very well," Kise suddenly remarked as he eyed her in particular.

"I always do what I have to," Kuroko replied coolly, if not a bit frostily. "What is Kise-kun doing in Seirin?"

"I thought I'd come say hi," The blonde brighten as he grinned at the shorter boy before turning to the team. "Kurokocchi's one of my best friends, you see, so I came here to see what kind of people he chose to play with in basketball. I've got to say, are you really _that weak_ for him to protect–"

"Kise-kun," Kuroko had his eyes trained on the blonde, making the other pale. "That's enough," He mumbled softly.

Though, the team had other things in mind.

"Did he just say–?" Hyuuga growled ominously and it took one menacing look from her for them to settle down. Looking back, she glowered at the blonde with silent fury. For now, she would let Kuroko handle this before she did something that might sabotage their upcoming match this week.

"I think we should take this outside," Kuroko commented, not even bothering for a response, as he moved to go out of the gym.

Riko didn't stop him. They were missing something here. Something big.

"Wait, I didn't get to challenge him yet!" Kagami was suddenly yelling as he moved to block Kuroko and Kise who had followed after the teal haired teen almost obediently. "You! One-on-one! Right now!" The redhead demanded.

"Bakagami, let them go," Riko had to refrain from outright snarling, her anger from earlier still simmering hotly. "You can fight him during the practice match. Let Kuroko-kun have his reunion with Kise-kun." At this, she directed a venomous glare towards the blonde who merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagami didn't look satisfied but a hand on his shoulder and one dark look from Hyuuga successfully cowed him into shutting up.

With that, the two members of the Generation of Miracles exited the gym.

* * *

"You're walking on thin ice," Kuroko remarked as soon as they stepped out of the gym.

"I'm sorry about that, Kurokocchi," The blonde apologized, sounding sincerely contrite. "I didn't know what came over me. Still, it's been too long since I've really seen you. Even now, I can't exactly say that this is how I wanted to meet you," He stated a little wryly as he combed a hand through his blonde locks.

Kuroko stopped once he was certain that they were out of earshot.

"You know the conditions that I've set," Kuroko reminded as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes not meeting the other's golden ones.

"Of course, of course! All of us know that!" Kise was quick to placate, a nervous tinge in his voice. "I promise that I _didn't_ use my powers this time. Those girls are really my fans, I guess, if they hadn't been lured before," Sensing the teal haired teen's displeasure, he quickly backtracked. "Okay, I'm sorry that I tried to use it on your team but I just wanted to check if the rules you've stipulated were actually valid. After all, Aominecchi and Midorimacchi forbade me from meeting their teams unless we're on tournaments," Kise admitted with a sigh.

"What makes you think that I don't feel the same way as them?" Kuroko posed the question with narrowed eyes.

At that, the blonde calmed down as he crouched down on the ground, looking up at the teal haired teen with searching eyes.

"Because no matter how much the others deny it, we all know who's the person in charge," Kise murmured quietly as his gaze flitted to the ground. "I hate this, being away from all of you, and even if Midorimacchi denies it, I know he feels the same way. I have a team that I just can't connect with. They're actually decent people but they're just _not the same_," He complained, almost childishly, as he refused to look at Kuroko.

"And that is the reason why we can't stay together," The teal haired teen was quick to counter. "You should know the most. After all, even if it didn't look like it, you were the first among the others to give in during _that_ day in our third year," He reminded monotonously, his voice dropping down an octave.

The blonde paled at those words.

(_I just __**can't**__ care. Is that a bad thing–?_)

"Is it really that bad?" Kise murmured as he tilted his head. "Even now, people are always easy to tease," He laughed as he stood up, a grim smile on his face.

"Just what do you see, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked with resignation, his arms now hanging limply by his sides. "What do you _see_?"

The blonde only closed his eyes for a second before they snapped open once again. Kuroko merely waited patiently as he regarded the blonde with calculating eyes. Kise's golden eyes dilated slightly before they turned pitch black. It first focused on where Kuroko was standing, then to their surroundings, then to his hands, before going back to Kuroko.

"I see… lilac," Kise answered almost dazedly as his dark eyes stayed on Kuroko. "Everywhere, it's the same. But, you're _not_ there," The blonde observed as his eyes went back to their normal golden hue.

Kuroko's lips quirked up into a ghost of a smile.

"You still can't see beyond that, even the others," Kuroko's expression softened. "Until now, even with eyes that can actually see magic, you only see that mist." He softly spoke as he indirectly referred to the 'lilac' that the blonde had seen.

"That's so unfair!" Kise pouted. "What about Kurokocchi? What can he see?"

Kuroko's eyes darkened slightly, retaining its color, before going back to its normal shade.

"Everything," The teal haired teen mentioned cryptically. "Well, I'm glad that we understood each other, Kise-kun." Kuroko suddenly started to go back to the gym. "Now, for compensation, why don't you give Kagami-kun that one-on-one he's asking for?" His voice seemed indifferent but the blonde straightened as he caught the warning in his words.

"I don't think that's a good idea–" The blonde tried to decline.

"Let me tell you something," Kuroko cut him off with an unreadable tone in his voice as he paused in his step. "Some of my teammates are aware of the existence of Teikou's Conjurers. And your careless statements earlier might cause a trigger in their investigation. I only know that it had something to do with my predecessor. But, as I already said, you had made _careless_ statements. Now, you're going back to that gym and accept Kagami-kun's challenge. As you do that, I want you to remove any traces of your magic." Kuroko instructed with no real urgency in his voice but his eyes spoke of a darker sentiment if Kise failed to comply.

Though, instead of being cowed, Kise's eyes narrowed. Believing in a legend was one thing. But _knowing_ about it was another matter.

"They _know_?" His voice echoed coldly. "And what's it got to do with Nijimura-senpai?"

"I don't exactly know yet," The shorter teen answered cautiously. "But I already intend to find out. If it's anything dangerous, I'll be quick to step in. That has always been my job, hasn't it?" He merely stated as he continued his walk towards the gym.

Kise followed after him reluctantly, not seeming to be appeased by the other's words, his feet dragging on the ground.

"Are you going to let Akashicchi know about this?" He asked plainly.

"No," Kuroko answered bluntly.

That was going to be the closest thing he got to a warning to keep quiet.

* * *

_From: Kise-chin  
Subject: Kurokocchi :) :)  
Msg: Ne, ne, Murasakicchi! ____＼(≧▽≦)／ _ _I met Kurokocchi's team today! ____ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ _ _But you already know that, right? Anyway, they're somewhat plain for my taste but they got this promising person, Kagami Taiga, who sort of reminds me of Aominecchi! ____(；￣Д￣) _ _Waah! Kurokocchi wasn't happy to see me! I know that we made a promise that we won't use our magic on each other's team, but I can't help it!____(＃`Д´) (ノ°益°)ノ _Kurokocchi's the only one who went to an unknown school! Please don't tell Akashicchi, he's going to kill me. _(;;;*_*) __Lastly, do you know if something happened with Nijimura-senpai back in Teikou? Like… when he's still holding Kurokocchi's place? Well, ja ne! ____(^o^)ゞ_ _Wish you would stop by Kanagawa, there's a new store that sells this really awesome mochi!____( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ _I really miss all of you! ___ヽ( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )ﾉ_  
_19:35:23_

_From: Murasakicchi  
Subject: stop annoying me  
Msg: kise-chin's message is so full of useless emoticons. it's so annoying. there's already a store here that sells good mochi. and i already told aka-chin about what you did. he says that he'll set you straight when he comes to tokyo. and i can't see anything about nijimura-senpai, you know, even if he's now just a previous conjurer, he used to have kuro-chin's powers. i can't see theirs unless i'm looking at other people's and see them in that vision too. now, stop bothering me.  
20:32:11_

_From: Kise-chin  
Subject: Mean!  
Msg: All of you are so mean to me! And why did it take you an hour to reply to me?! Mean! Mean! And Murasakicchi really sold me out to Akashicchi… I'm gonna die! I'm sorry, I asked the wrong person. I should've asked Midorimacchi. He-he, it's my fault. Though, now that you said that, I don't think he'd have any answers either. About that mochi, I'm so sad that you won't come to Kanagawa. Til' next time then!  
PS – There, I removed the emoticons!  
20:37:18_

_From: Murasakicchi  
Subject: asdfghjkl  
Msg: you're still annoying.  
22:12:43_

* * *

"Ne, Aomine-kun," Momoi called the other as she sat beside the other on her knees. "Aren't you going to watch the match between Ki-chan and Tetsu-kun tomorrow? It's the first time that some of us gets to meet again face to face after we've been forbidden to, ne, ne?" She pestered him relentlessly as she started poking his cheek.

Aomine growled as he swatted her hand away.

He had been napping on the rooftop when the pink haired girl had shown up. Of course, he already knew about the match. They all knew. It was actually a pretty big thing, after all, it had been one of Kuroko's conditions. Momoi knew that he hated this, Kuroko also knew that. To Aomine, it was like going back to square one.

"Didn't you tell me that Kise already went ahead and met Tetsu?" He grunted as he became comfortable again.

The girl pouted at this.

"It's so unfair!" She complained loudly, balling up her fists. "Ki-chan is a sly underhanded _idiot_! How could he! Even I couldn't even just waltz in Seirin and hug Tetsu-kun! And why did Tetsu-kun _let_ him? That is so unfair!" She cried out passionately, jealousy coloring her words thickly.

"You're too loud, Satsuki," Aomine grouched as he glared at the girl. "Besides, Tetsu didn't forbid us to see each other. He just told us that's it's not a good idea. Besides, I don't want others hanging around near Touou. At least, not when we're in a game," He yawned as he scratched his head.

"It's the same thing!" The pink haired girl insisted with a frown. Then, she suddenly beamed. "Oh, you _do_ care about the team, Dai-chan!" She sparkled at the tanned teen.

The other automatically scowled.

"Don't think too much about it," Aomine advised, his voice dangerously indifferent. "I just don't want them dragging me down," He remarked unconcernedly.

Momoi's smile fell.

She didn't want to hear his thoughts. And she didn't. That had been one of her selfish requests from Kuroko. But now, she wanted to badly hear the other's thoughts. No matter how much it would upset her. He'd been this way ever since second year.

"So, stop bothering me," The navy blue haired boy carelessly stated. "If you want to watch so badly, just go,"

"It's not a good idea," Momoi replied softly, subdued. "Tetsu-kun's right about that one. Ever since we graduated, I thought that it's all going to _end_. But, it didn't. I can still hear _them_. You can still switch with other people. Even Ki-chan's still loved by so many. And it's only because of Tetsu-kun that we're somehow making it work." She sighed at this, staring at her childhood friend and was actually tempted to just lie down and take a nap as well.

"Eh, really?" Aomine responded dryly, undaunted. "Well, I guess it doesn't bother me anymore. And don't trust Tetsu too easily, Satsuki. That guy's dependable, yeah, but he doesn't trust us." He warned with no real malice, just matter-of-factly.

The pink haired girl bit her lip, unable to look back at the other.

"Mou, Aomine-kun, you say such deep things once in a while," She suddenly sighed, voice exasperated and doubtful. "I already know that! Though, I noticed that you haven't been using your gift lately, not that it's a bad thing, but you know where reduced exposure leads to," Momoi warned as she poked his cheek once again.

This time, he didn't bother swatting her hand away.

"I have," The tanned teen admitted unabashedly. "You just didn't notice," He stated almost dispassionately.

At this, she flinched.

For that to happen, he had to be that person. Plain and simple. But horrible and painful. Though, looking back on it, it wasn't a matter of simply abusing their gifts. It had been like some sort of weekly medication before their powers consumed them.

After all, there had been that time when they had thought that simply not using them would help.

That had been their method to madness.

* * *

Takao stared at the quiet Midorima.

"So…" He drawled innocently, eyeing the other. "We're going to watch one of your teammates' matches. But, I don't know about you, Seirin's not that good. At least, according to Kimura-senpai, they were obliterated by the Three Kings last year," Takao commented, seemingly nonchalant, but he was watching the other closely.

"Seirin's got an interesting person in their team this year," Midorima merely commented as he continued taping his left hand. "And I don't intend to disappoint," He murmured to himself.

"There you go with those cryptic remarks again, Shin-chan!" Takao whined loudly, not even acknowledging the bristle he received for the nickname.

Midorima gave a dark glare towards his teammate.

"Besides, Kise is an idiot," He stated ruthlessly as he went back to his work. "He's too emotionally invested. I just don't understand why Kuroko's letting him do as he pleased. It's infuriating," Midorima scowled in obvious annoyance.

"Kise Ryouta is in Kaijou… So, this Kuroko must be that interesting person from Seirin then," Takao deduced with a calculating glint in his eyes.

Takao knew that it had something to do with Midorima's relationship with his teammates. But, he got the feeling that the other's consecutive statements were just implications layered upon multitude of implications. Ones that were supposed to make sense but actually didn't.

The green haired teen scoffed.

"Takao, go be annoying somewhere else," He stoically ordered with a glare.

"Shin-chan!"

* * *

Akashi watched detachedly as the ball entered the hoop.

In the darkness of the gym, his left eye glowed an eerie gold. He closed his eyes for a moment as he let out a slow breath. Then, he opened them once again to reveal dark irises that watched his surroundings penetratingly. Even now, those colorful tendrils lingered around his own silver one, it was beautiful. _Captivating_. He wondered what Kuroko saw with those eyes. Even if he had come to accept Kuroko as a better holder, he would never forgive Nijimura. That title should've been his.

He felt that pull. One that he knew only Kuroko would feel.

"So, it finally begins," He smirked to himself as his eyes went back to their natural heterochromatic hue.

* * *

"Ne, Muro-chin, if I tell you to do something, you'll do it, okay?" Murasakibara lazily instructed as he munched on his third maiubo.

The dark haired teen beside him sighed.

"I'm not a dog, Atsushi," Himuro lightly remarked as they walked through the corridors of their school.

"But you _have_ to," The purple haired giant insisted. "Or else, I keep seeing the same things," He pouted at this, obviously unhappy with this deduction.

"Same things?" The older teen asked patiently, if not a little confused.

At this, Murasakibara frowned.

"No one understands," He grumbled glumly, almost irritably. "I already miss Kuro-chin," He mumbled childishly.

"No one will understand if you don't explain it to them," Himuro explained it to him good-naturedly, unaffected at the obvious dislike now directed towards him. "Besides, I thought you don't get along well with him because of your differences in basketball?"

"Only Kuro-chin and Aka-chin understands," Murasakibara asserted almost stubbornly. "So what? I _like_ Kuro-chin," He declared mulishly, sounding offended as he set aside his fifth maiubo in favor of glaring down at the completely unmoved form of Himuro Tatsuya.

"That means you still get along with him," Himuro merely smiled. "That's a relief," There was something unreadable in his visible eye as he said this.

Murasakibara stared at the other contemplatively before taking a resounding bite of his maiubo.

"Muro-chin is really weird," The giant merely commented. "Now, I almost wish that I took up Kise-chin's offer. The mochi here is good but I feel like watching him fight against Kuro-chin." He didn't actually sound upset by this.

"Then, why don't you?" The dark haired teen inquired curiously.

Murasakibara frowned.

"Kuro-chin won't like it," He seemed sad, if not sulking. "I'm not invited because I'll see it anyway,"

* * *

"Oi, Haizaki, stop slacking off and go to practice!" Ishida Hideki yelled as he entered the locker rooms, frowning.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, captain," Haizaki Shougo merely sneered as he stood up and tossed what could only be a notebook or journal back into his locker. "It's not like we actually get along. I'm only playing because I've got some grudge against people. I don't really care about basketball or training so don't be such a fucking idealist," He scowled as he slammed his locker door shut, stalking to the doors angrily.

"That _brat_," Ishida massaged his temples in order to calm himself.

Looking back at the other's locker, he was surprised that it was hanging open. The arrogant first year must've slammed it too violently and probably broke through the lock. He wouldn't be surprised if their funds went too low by the end of the year. With all the repairs they had to do with Haizaki's aggressive behavior, he wondered if the team would even survive up until the winter cup. The other was _strong_, he would admit, but what was their coach thinking?

Sighing, he went to close the locker and made a mental note to tell his vice-captain about another repair costs. This was seriously going to kill the club's budget.

Just as he was about to push it close, something slid out of the locker.

Obviously, he picked it up and saw that it was a battered blue notebook with frayed and yellowed edges. It was a bit old. Turning it over to see the cover, not that he was actually interested in anything that caught Haizaki's fancy, he raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Seven Wonders of…_Teikou_?" He read aloud in confusion. "Conjuring Legend – Volume two? Are you _kidding_ me?" He grumbled as he threw the notebook back into the locker, making sure that it was workable to close itself.

Honestly, he was going to kill that brat when given the chance.

.

.

* * *

[**End: Chapter 2**]  
There are two worlds. One that we see. One that others see.

* * *

.

.

_TBC._


End file.
